Mark
The Tactician (default name マーク Mark) is portrayed as a mysterious traveler who is found unconscious on the plains by Lyndis at the beginning of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. The tactician was introduced to give the player an actual role in the game and was a means to introduce players into the gameplay mechanics of the Fire Emblem series, of which Rekka no Ken (simply titled Fire Emblem for outside territories) was the first of the series to be launched outside Japan. The tactician is a male named Mark by default at first, though the player can change the name, gender and birth month at the start of the game. S/he acts as the player's avatar and is a non-playable character during the whole game, but will never appear during actual gameplay. Most of the time, s/he is only addressed by other characters during story sequences. The tactician can be seen, but only during the few scenes involving movement on the battlefield, appearing as a sprite resembling a brown-haired individual wearing green robes over yellow garments. The sprite itself will never change between genders, regardless of the player's choice in the beginning of the game. , Sain, Kent and the Tactician, barely visible on the right border|left]] Depending on the gender, characters will react on the tactician differently. For example, Sain will try to flirt to both Lyn and the player if the tactician is a female and Florina will hesitate to speak to the player if the tactician is portrayed as a male, but will talk in a more comfortable manner when speaking to a female. The affinity of the tactician is also set by the chosen birth month. Units whose affinity is identical to the tactician's receive an additional point in both hit and avoid per each star the tactician earns. For all units, regardless of affinity, an additional point is added to critical hit percentage and evasion per each star that's earned. In the Japanese version of the game, an option exists to choose the tactician's bloodtype, which factors into deciding affinity. Due to a lesser cultural importance of bloodtypes, this isn't included in the English versions and affinity is determined purely by birth month. The tactician is asked at the end of Eliwood and Hector's story to name their children and to become the godparent of Roy and Lilina, respectively. There are also alternate endings, though they may change based on the playthrough and the ranking of the tactician at the end of the game. At the lowest ranking, the tactician's strategy is viewed as so incomprehensible that historians of Elibe in the far future are puzzled as to how he achieved Eliwood and his army victory with such a strategy. However, at the better rankings, the tactician is highly revered by many because of his/her skills in tactics. So much in fact, that Bern, Lycia and Etruria are searching for him/her. At the highest ranking, Bern and Etruria go so far as to start a war in order to procure the skills of this brilliant mind. Regardless, it is implied that the tactician was never found. Tactician Conversations Eliwood's Story Hector's Story Possible Endings Note: Mark is the default tactician's name. You are given the choice to replace "Mark" with a name of your choosing. Lyn's Story Mark - The Tactician Mark leaves Lyn to continue his training. He plans on traveling throughout Lycia. Lyn refuses to say good-bye, believing in her heart that she will see him again. Eliwood/Hector's Story Mark - Superb Mind (Tactician Rank A or S) A tactician whose brilliance changed the course of history. Bern and Etruria so desired this skilled mind that they went to war. Mark - Famed Genius (Tactician Rank B or C) The tactician vanished after the battle. Bern, Lycia, and Etruria all sought those famed skills, but none ever found the tactician. Mark - Suspect Mind (Tactician Rank D or Lower) To this day, historians look back and question how these incomprehensible strategies ever led to victory. Affinities of Birth Months *January: Light *February: Ice *March: Wind *April: Thunder *May: Wind *June: Anima *July: Fire *August: Dark *September: Fire *October: Anima *November: Ice *December: Thunder Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Lyn suspects that the Tactician and the Avatar might be the same person. This is an allusion to the possibility of Lyn remembering the player from Rekka no Ken. Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters